Love Can Conquer Everything
by Katsumi Ren
Summary: Harry Potter, a savior who faced the betrayal from all of his friends and family. He was given a chance by Death to re-do everything as a girl named Emily Dawson. Time Travel! Fem!Harry MOD!Harry
1. Prologue

Summary :

Harry potter, the savior who faced the betrayal from all of his friends and family. He was given a chance by Death to re-do everything as a girl named Emily Dawson. Time Travel! Fem!Harry MOD!Harry

 _"_ _love can conquers everything."_

Pairing/s : Not decided yet

Disclaimer : Of course i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the OC in my story. It's belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warning : None

Speech :

"I love you" Normal talking

'I love you' Thinking/telepathic

 **"** **I love you"** Parseltongue

Prologue

He was left alone in the darkness. There was no light or even an air to breath. Why was that? Because he didn't need to breath anymore. This emptiness is what we "human" call the world after death. To be honest, there were no such as a giant red gate, scary uncle that wore all black robes with big scythe with him, or even heaven and hell here. to be exact, there was nothing here.

My name is Harry Potter, and as many of you maybe already had guess, yes i died. It was an intense battle with the whole bunch of death eaters came after me, yes me alone. They were not the normal type death eater that you normally saw in the raid in Hogsmeade, some of them were in the inner circle and held quite high position. I didn't have time to count them one by one, there were 20-30 of them i think.

The last thing that i could remember was a bright green shiny light that came from right side of me. I could saw a glimpse flaws of blond hair, and somehow it was the Malfoys who came first into my mind and as the result i hold my grudge against them. Funny huh, grudge? How can i even fulfill my revenge in this state? Pathetic.

Not just to the Malfoys alone, Voldemort who was the reason of my parents death, the death eaters that always chasing my ass off, Dumble-doors that sacrificing my life for the greater goods and even my school mates who betrayed me.

* * *

drip drip

It was the sound that i heard as soon as i got back my consciousness. Suddenly, a drop of water drip on my closed eyelids that scare me to death even its very ironic indeed. Not bothering to wait longer to see the world that i land into, slowly tried to open my eyes.

It was all black, pitch black to be exact. I cannot see a single creatures or even dust anywhere around me, thats how dark it was. I cannot help but letting out a horrible sound of shriek, after the clearing throat sound that i heard like few centimeters behind my back. In a split of second, i already have my self turned around to face the devil, paranoid sensation and adrenaline rush came to me for not opening my back to some stranger in this kind of pitch black room.

"Who are you?" I cannot help myself but to ask.

"Calm down and ease your mind young one, i'm here to protect you not to hurt you" Said the figure that now stand right in front of me.

As soon as he spoke, a bright blue light suddenly envelope him and shine around him. I can make a figure on how does he look now. He was a middle age man, looks like in his early 30's. He has a long silk like silver hair that falls until his middle back. He stood up straight around 180cm of height and wearing some kind of similar to wizard robes but its longer and the color is white decorated with simmering of gold. He wore calm and welcoming expression on his face, soft and gentle smile from his pink full lips makes me feel secured and calmed my nerves for a little bit.

"Welcome young one, my name is Hades, but you humans usually referred me as Death" Said the man that introduced himself as Death.

"D-death? s-so it m-means that i already d-dead?" I cannot help but horrified and want to laugh at the same time. What happened to the scary man that wore all black and carrying scythe?

"Hmm you can put it that way, but let me ask you something young one, do you remember anything from before?" Asked Death.

I forced my frozen numb mind to recalled what exactly happened to me before, and before i know all the memories seems flooding my whole brain. First couple memories resulting into some light headache and migraine, but i did not stop there which led me to the worst headache ever in my life. Cupboard, Hogwarts, Death Eaters attack, headmaster, Voldemort, Malfoys, all of them came to me at once. I screamed and got into my knees while holding on my head. It was not like any other experience, it was like your head got punch, crush and run over by a knight bus while you are in cruciatus at the bloody same time. All of my memories came through me at the same time but i realized that some of the memories was not my own. It was not mine, but deep down i know that i was me in the picture. It was me who smile and giggling in the picture. It was me who has a long silk hair in the picture. It was me as a girl.

"W-what is this?!" I said panicking.

"I'm sorry that you had to experienced the pain young one, but this is the only way to regain your previous memories"

"My memories? The girl you mean?"

"That is correct young one. The truth is, the girl in your memories is actually you Harry. She was you before you got reincarnated into this body of yours that called Harry Potter. She was you as Emily Dawson."

"B-but i-its impossible!" I said in a loud voice, louder that what i intended.

"Will you hear my tale young one? but if you agree, please promise me to not cut me in the middle of the story." It was like my mind cannot keep up with the whole things that going on, i just can barely feel my heads going up and down. Nodding as affirmation.

"Good, first of all i will tell you that the world around us is not as simple as what we normally think. I untrusted you with this once in a life chance in order to change everything, but its depend on you and on what is your decision. As you are the master of the three hollow, i can send you go back in time to reverse everything and to prevent this apocalypse from happening. I'm going to send you back in the body of Emily Dawson, which is your previous life because its easier for you to merge because you two have the same soul core. Do you accept my offer Harry Potter?"

"So in a simple manner, i can go back and redo the past as a girl is it?"

Death nodding his head as a confirmation of Harry's answer.

"But will i able to go back or will i take over her body for forever? Is there any price for such a huge things like time travel?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I'm really glad that you asked Harry" said Death as he walk toward where Harry is. He then moved closer and pulled Harry's chin up with his gentle fingers. He looks into Harry's in such a manner, like when he looked into someone's soul. "Even thought you have a pure soul and you are doing this with good intention of saving and protecting people who dear to you, i cannot let go off this for nothing. There must be consequences and sacrifice for everything, right?" He looks into Harry eyes with a very sad eyes, which reflecting the tiredness, loneliness, and even logging for companionship. "With this huge favor, i cannot help but to take a huge things in return my master. In return for this chance of getting back to the past, i will take your ability to love in return."

"My ability to love? Does it means i will be some heartless girl?"

"No, not that kind of love young one. The kind of love that i will take away from you is your love for your partner/lover. You cannot say the word 'i love you' to anyone"

"And if i break it?"

"It's actually also answering your question before on how do you get back, if you say word 'i love you' to the person that you held dear the most, you will immediately transported back to here. stay here for the eternity. Do you still have question?"

"Well about this 'i love you" things, doest it means i will meet someone that i will love?"

"Again young one, its depend on your decision. I will not let Fate and Destiny interfere any longer, this chances of life that i will give to you will all depend on you only."

Suddenly, Harry's body started to glow and dissolved into pieces. Harry understand that the time has finally came, picking him up to the next adventures. For the last time, he divert his gaze to the silver hair man called Death.

"Well we meet again?" He wondered.

"I can promise you that we will meet again young one. I will always by your side anytime you need, so no need to worry and just leave all of your burden behind" He said as he slowly let go of my chin and step away from my glowing body.

I'm not sure if he still can heard me, but i cannot help but showing how grateful i am for this chances. I don't know if he saw the tears falling down into my cheeks but i just hope he will hear my last word. "Thank you."

* * *

As the light started to fade off, the silver hair man seems motionless stand at his place. his empty and lonely eyes seems shimmered with unshaded tears. "Your welcome."

 **Author Notes**

Hi folks! i hope you enjoyed my story. this is the first story that i wrote under this pen name and also its my first english fanfic. please tell me what do you think :) i always welcome advice, comment or critics. please excuse me for my grammar, typo or inaccurate information. please keep supporting me and i will see you guys on the next update~ Ren.


	2. My Past Is Now My Future

Summary :

Harry potter, a savior who faced the betrayal from all of his friends and family. He was given a chance by Death to re-do everything as a girl named Emily Dawson. Time Travel! Fem!Harry MOD!Harry

 _"_ _love can conquer everything."_

Pairing/s : Not decided yet

Disclaimer : Of course i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the OC in my story. It's belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warning : None

Speech :

"I love you" Normal talking

'I love you' Thinking/telepathic

 **"** **I love you"** Parseltongue

Chapter 1

"Emily dear wake up please, its almost noon already."

I heard melodic voice calling my name in a soft and whispery manner. The voice it self came from female with high undertone, it was gentle but firm at the same time. At this time i realized that i had my eyes closed all the time, with this i decided that this is the perfect moment for me to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes, blinked for several time, stretched my body, yawned and finally positioned myself sat on my bed. I was able to observed my new bed room in this world as Emily Dawson. This bedroom of mine has a quite big space to start off, it was painted in pink and cream pastel color that gave feminine vibe. The furniture in the room all painted in white, small dressing area with simple walk-in closet, couple sofa,chairs and table, 1 queen size bed, 2 big window, 1 glass door to the balcony, 1 door to the bathroom (i guess) and one main door to go out.

I saw on the corner of my right eye, there was a woman in her forties opened one of the windows's curtain. She dressed up it the simple emerald dress companied by simple crystal like neckless hanged on her neck, she had her hair pull up in a bun. She then looked to my direction, smile little bit and walked to the bed.

"Emily please get ready, don't tell me that you forget about your appointment with healer Smith today" Reminded the woman softly.

I did not know how but i know this beautiful lady in front of me is Emily Dawson's mother, or my mother now.

"Yes, of course mother i remembered. I will get ready now" I answered her question. This time i realized this was the first time i spoke as Emily, and this was the first time i heard my own voice.

"Yes please do that my dear, i will be waiting in the sun room with your father. The lunch will be serve in an hour, please come to the table as soon as you done"

After she said that, she then gave me one last smile before she left the room to give me some privacy.

As soon as i heard the door clicked, thousand of information started to flooded my head. This was my previous memory as Emily Dawson. All of sudden, i know that my name is Emily Clarette Dawson, 16 years old pureblood witch. I have a long jet-black hair that reach my middle back. I still have the same eye color as her previous life which i really grateful of, emerald green color that reminds me of avada kedabra. I considered my self as a quite petite woman that stood around 160cm of height. Overall, 'hot chicks' was the word strong enough to describe my appearance.

I had a nice life so far. Naturing mom, checked. Protective father, checked. Rich and beautiful, checked. Well its almost a dream come true kind of life if it's not because of my current health condition. I'm suffering from a rare disease that effected my magic. It was true that i am considered very powerful among other witches in compare, but the consequence of me using my magic is huge. Every time i used to much magic, i usually got headache, nosebleed, or even fainted. this is why my family was very protective of my well being.

After a minutes or two, i was able to collect my thought and decided to move from my comfortable bed. I walk to my closet, pick some undergarments, one-piece of emerald summer dress that on knee length, some toiletries, and go to the bathroom to get change.

* * *

Even thought i know how this place going to look like, it didn't not fail to amaze me over and over on how beautiful the Dawson's mansion is. After i walked out from my room, i decided to roam and explore the mansion for awhile, before going to the sun room where my father and mother has waited for me. I knocked the double wood door twice before entering to the room.

"Emily, how are you my dear?" Greeted my Father as he stood up from his chair and approached me near the door.

"Very good Father, thank you. i hope i did not make you wait for me, did i?"

"No, of course not my dear. Me and your mother was just talking to Mr. Smith about your health condition. Come and join us." He led me to the sofa apposite him.

"Sweety" As my mother usually call me. "The reason why we called you here with Mr. Smith presence is that because we just received this morning" Explained my mother as she handing a piece of paper that look like a letter to me.

I opened the letter and found out that its the letter from Hogwarts. I could not hide my shock expression which translated into my face that slightly going pale. I still can't believe my luck, but this is the perfect way to get me to enter Hogwarts.

I opened the letter and it said,

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster : Armando Dippet

Dear Ms. Dawson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

The letter was still as beautiful as i remembered. It's kinda bring this nostalgic feeling receiving this letter for the second time, this time as Emily Dawson. This time will be different, i don't have to worry about how to send a reply letter to Minerva like i used bef-. Wait. Wait a minute, did i just read it right?

Instead of Minerva McGonagall name at the bottom, it was replaced with Albus Freaking Dumbledore name.

It took two to three seconds before Emily came to realization of she being thrown back to the past of Harry Potter, or more accurately the previous life before Harry Potter. it's not 1997 anymore, to be more precise, she landed in 1944. Its not just the period of time that needed to be considered but the fact that in this time there is no Voldemort, instead Tom Marvel Riddle came in.

"Em! Emily, are you okay?" called my Father, calling me out from my daydreaming or more accurately 'daynightmare'.

"Ah? Oh yes father, of course. I'm sorry, it was such a big surprise for me and i cannot help my self"

"Its okay sweety, we understand its such a big news for you. You don't need to attend the school if you don't want to" Said Mother tried to convince me.

"No Mother, its alright. Don't worry, the truth is i'm very excited to go and looking forward to join Hogwarts"

"Are you sure Em?" asked my Father. "It's not that we forbid you to go, its just that we concerned about your health condition"

Oh yeah, i almost forgot my 'little but not so little' problem. Its just no matter what, i need to convince both of my parent to letting me attend Hogwarts. That time Dawson's personal healer, Mr. Smith decided to speak up.

"Mr and Mrs Dawson, its alright. In my opinion as the family personal healer, Emily's condition is good enough for her to attend the school. However, she does need to drink her medicine to prevent the unwanted."

"Yes Mother, Father, i'm a big girl now. I promised you i will take care of my self, and i will not forget to write you a letter as often as i can"

"Yes we know Em" said Father with a small smile on his face. "We know this letter soon or later will come to you because you are a direct descendant of Ravenclaw"

What? This is something new. I don't know that Dawson family is the descendant of Ravenclaw line. Well i guess it make sense considered the smart and genius gene that run in the family.

"I will call and make an appointment with the headmaster. I will make sure he well informed of our family line and i will see how we can claim the Ravenclaw vault for you dear."

"Thank you so much Father, Mother!"

* * *

Emily then approached her parent and hug them as to show how grateful she felt. She was surprised because of the fact about Voldemort and also about the bloodline. She know for sure, the time she arrived at Hogwarts is the time where her adventure will begin.

"Hogwarts, here i come."

 **Author Notes**

Hi guys! so here is a short chapter for you. Thank you so much for your respond, it means a lot to me :) I will always welcome any review, critics of suggestion about my story. So have good day and enjoy the story! ~ Ren.


	3. Voldemort No More, Riddle It Is

Summary :

Harry potter, the savior who faced the betrayal from all of his friends and family. He was given a chance by Death to re-do everything as a girl named Emily Dawson. Time Travel! Fem!Harry MOD!Harry

 _"love can conquers everything."_

Pairing/s : Future Emily/Tom

Disclaimer : Of course i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the OC in my story. It's belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warning : None

Speech :

"I love you" Normal talking

'I love you' Thinking/telepathic

 **"I love you"** Parseltongue

Chapter 2

It was one beautiful morning in the middle of July, it was the day my father promised me to go to see headmaster Dippet. My father already called the headmaster a week before to make some arrangement for us today. Before my school year begin, my father want me to claim the Ravenclaw vault in case something happen, and that's what I'm going to do today.

We were planning to go after the breakfast with the special portkey that given by the headmaster, however all off sudden my father received an emergency call from St. Mungo's, apparently some cases needed his attention immediately. Well I guess I can say that it can't be helped, knowing my father passion for his job, and his position in the hospital as the head healer. Yes, my father was a healer himself, that's why he knew very well about my health condition and the main reason he became overprotective towards me.

After my father finished the firecall, he right away ran to his study room to get the necessary equipment. My mother also get up to her feet in a second, and went to the bedroom to get his coat. I also immediately ran to the kitchen to preparing some lunch for him to take, just a simple ham and cheese sandwich with an orange juice.

After I finished preparing the lunch box , I went back to the living room. I approached him slowly and gave him the lunch box. He glanced and look apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry my dear, I know today I supposed to company you to see the headmaster." He whispered to my ear while he hugged me close.

"Its okay, I'm understand father. Worry not, I can manage it by myself because I'm a big girl already! And also, no need to worry mother, you don't need to cancelled your plans for my sake."

So I decided to go by my self to Hogwarts, I don't want to be a burden for my new family. Well this is freaking Hogwarts that we're talking about, what's the worst could happen right? But again knowing my luck, I prayed to the god to let me have some normal and ordinary time to spend.

* * *

Hogwarts was one of places I would call myself a home, it was everything you need. It was gigantic and standing all proud showing her beauty, and it was also magical with all of the magic that will envelop your body with warmness. I really missed her so much, the walls, the corridors, the atmospheres, and even the foods.

I arrived at the main gate of Hogwarts, I took my time to admiring her beauty and how her magic welcoming me. Even though I came from another time, it was like she already know me and sent me some familiar magic that gave me safe and comfortable feelings. I walked slowly toward the gate and pushed the gate with both of my palms. As I walked inside, sudden rush of magical force washed me like crazy! Then I proceed to go to the headmaster office.

As Emily Dawson, It was suppose to be my first time in Hogwart but again as a Harry Potter I knew this castle by heart already. I didn't want to waste my time, I decided to take a short cut to the headmaster office. The shortcut that I took was the one behind the lion and snake painting near the entrance.

After two minutes of walking, I arrived at the end of the tunnel. I slipped to the main corridor silently, brushing my robes from the dust that remained. Well at this rate, I only need to turn right at the corner.

However knowing my luck, I wouldn't be the case. It seems that I was to absorbed with the castle views that I forgot to look where I was going. Accidently I bumped into someone right at the corner before I turn. my forehead crashed into someone chest pretty hard and I felt my body going backward. I closed my eyes and waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. I felt an arm circled my waist and held me up, it was the time I decided to open my eyes discovered a pair of crimson eyes staring down at me.

Those crimson eyes belongs to someone that I knew since I was a baby, those crimson eyes haunted me every night in my dream. I'm positive it belongs to my mortal enemy, Voldemort. But since when Voldemort became this hot?

The young man in front of me, looks like in this late teen age around seventeen to eighteen. He has a high cheekbone, sharp eyes, definite eyebrows, small nose that seems like enhance all of his features. His hair fell to his nape with a soft wave. He got this calm, collective and authority kind of vibe came from him. This charismatic man that held me was definitely the younger version of Voldermort, or now he goes with Riddle as in Tom Marvollo Riddle.

"Ah.. Er…. Thank you for your help and sorry that I bumped to you, I wasn't looking" I didn't know why but it was very hard for me to not shutter. Our position was so close that I almost can felt his steady breath.

"Ah.. no its okay miss, no problem."

"Er thank you and hmmm…. You can let me go now…" I didn't know what to say in this situation. Up until now, he still have his arm around my waist. I blamed everything on my female hormones, I couldn't help but blushed so hard.

He then released his arm so fast that made me stumble for a little, he let it go like it was burned. He took a step back and looked back at me. At this time, I can assess him properly. He wore a standard robe of Hogwarts with Slytherin amble on his left chest. He also wore a prefect batch on his right arm. This gorgeous man in front of me, was definitely the young dark lord soon to be.

"I'm sorry about that miss, I didn't realize." He looked at me and smile sheepishly. "May I know where were you going?" Question him.

"Oh! I'm just about go to the headmaster office and its not Miss." I looked at him and extended my hand for him to shake. "My name is Emily, Emily Dawson" I introduced my self.

"My name is Tom Riddle at your service." Instead of shaking my hand, he took my hand and place a gentle kiss on my knuckle.

I remembered how well mannered people in this era. I was so surprised by the fact that Riddle just kissed my hand, but again I slide it off thinking it was part of the tradition here.

"Do you need help to find the headmaster office Miss Dawson, as a prefect for the 6th year I can show you the way." Asked him.

"That would be great Mr. riddle and please call me Emily because 'Miss Dawson' sounds like when I am in trouble or something."

"Then you should call me Tom then, nice to meet you Emily."

 **Author Notes**

Hi guys, this is Ren! i read all the reviews in my wall, thank you so much! Concerning the feedbacks that i got, it seems my language barrier problem got me in a way. Well i will try to improve my english and if there is someone who's willing to help me with the editing process it would be very appreciated :) Again i always welcome advices, comments or critics. Please excuse me for my grammar, typo or inaccurate information. Please keep supporting me and i will see you guys on the next update!


	4. Dragon Alley, here I come!

Summary :

Harry potter, the savior who faced the betrayal from all of his friends and family. He was given a chance by Death to re-do everything as a girl named Emily Dawson. Time Travel! Fem!Harry MOD!Harry

 _"love can conquers everything."_

Pairing/s : Future Emily/Tom

Disclaimer : Of course i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the OC in my story. It's belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warning : None

Speech :

"I love you" Normal talking

'I love you' Thinking/telepathic

 **"I love you"** Parseltongue

Chapter 3

"So, you were saying that you are here to.."

"To meet with the headmaster apparently. I need to discuss something with him for my upcoming year."

"You are going to attend here then?"

"Yes."

After the last confrontation that I had with Tom, we decided to go to the headmaster office together and we walked side by side. It was something new for me to walk with my used-to-be mortal enemy without having on each other throats. The walk was filled with silence. It wasn't an aerie or an awkward silence, just normal and quite silence between us. Along the way, I kept thinking on how am I suppose to break this silent. I wasn't a kind of person who was blessed with awesome social skill, because of that I was more than happy when he was the one who is starting the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you come here by yourself?"

"My father cannot come because he had some errands to take care, that's why I came here my my self to see the headmaster and maybe if I have sometime left I will go check the Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley.." He repeat the word under his breath with a tone that filled with wonder. It was soft but I was still able to hear it.

"Yes, I heard there have some good stuff there. Never been there before but let see." Technically speaking, it was true because I never been there before in my female form. Talking about it, I just realized and slightly curious on how the alley looks like in this era.

"So, I'm just curious about something. You said your last name is Dawson, I never heard about Dawson family before."

"Hmm.." I'm quite surprise with the question he asked and quite catch off a guard, more like I didn't see it coming. "Well we are a quite old family that lives in the outskirt of London, not many people know well about us. Why so interested if I may ask?" I countered him.

"No, I'm just wondering about something."

"Well, we are not into politic that much and that is probably why you haven't heard about the Dawson before."

"I see.." He reply shortly. I had a feeling of him not telling me everything, but again subject about families can be considered as sensitive. But you know I was not a Gryffindor for nothing, I decided to push my luck and asked him back.

"Are you going to ask about blood purity now?"

"What? No, I didn't mean to.." Gotcha. I knew I just hit the mark.

"Its okay.." surprisingly I found it funny and I just cannot stop myself from giggling over his shock expression. I wish I had a camera with me. "We are a pureblood though in case you are wondering."

"Well.. I didn't mean to disappoint you but I guess I'm not.. well I am a half-blood." He replied unsurely.

"So? I don't care if you are a pureblood or not, its not what I'm considering when making some acquaintances." After my revelation, he stared at me like I had gone crazy or something. He kept staring until a couple of second later, he then burst out of laugh.

"Hahahha, it gave me some clues on what house your going to go then, definitely not Shyltherin." after he said that, his laughter died down and soon replaced with an identical smirk on his face.

"Why do you think I don't belong in Slyltherin?" I asked.

"In Slytherin, we have this hierarchy depending on their blood status. You are going to be on the top and well respected if you came from some old/influential family background." He explained to me.

"But not in your case right? Eventhough you are a halfblood, you are still there on the top right?"

"What makes you say so?" he looked at me with a twinkled eyes that filled with curiosity.

"Care to explain about the prefect batch hanging on your arm? It wasn't a thing that given away freely, there must be a catch."

"Well well, you have a good eyes there Ms. Dawson." He said with a teasing tone

"I will take that as a compliment young sir." I replieid with sugar-coated tone to tease him back. "Besides, being a halfblood doesn't define who you are Tom." I saw on the corner of my eyes when he gave me the look but instead I decided to ignore it. He looked at me like I was a puzzle to him. I increased my pace a little bit and after awhile, finally we arrived.

"Well this is it, the headmaster office." He pointed at the staircase in front of us.

"Thank you for the escort Tom." I said to him

"Your welcome and its my pleasure Emily." He smiled a little and replied it to me.

"I guess I should go inside now.." I Turned my back against him and as I was just about walk up the stairs before I heard him calling me.

"Wait!" He Exclaimed. "Err.. do you want me to wait? I-I mean I can show you around Diagon Alley after this. I also have something to buy myself."

I was Surprised with his offer but again I didn't mind to have a company so.. "Well that will be great if its not a problem."

"No, I have a quite spare time myself." He said "I will just be round the castle, I will be back here in 45 minutes, will that be efficient?"

"Oh okay, I will see you in 45 minutes. Thanks."

Without waiting any longer, I climbed up and said the password. After the Gargoyle statue letting me in, I went to the door and knock it three times. I heard soft 'come in' from inside, I opened the door.

"Oh dear you must be Emily."

"Yes sir."

"Please take a seat my dear, your father already informed me on the matter that will be needed to discussed."

* * *

The meeting lasted about 30 minutes, I kept it short because after all I just need to inform him about the Ravenclaw vaults and also regarding my health condition. Apparently the Headmaster being generous to me as the 'heir of house of knowledge and wisdom, Ravenclaw', I was given a private quarter for myself. I didn't expect to this extend about having one of the founders blood in my body, would gave me such a huge favor. He inform me that he already cleaned the quarter and I have a free access at anytime. It will be use full to have an extra room for me to flex my leg or train right? But of course, i didn't want to attract more attention to me, I would be sleeping at the dormitory like the other students. I just want to keep my head low as long as gods allows me to.

The headmaster also suggested me to go to Gringotts. I was given instruction to talk to the goblins that currently managing the vaults. He gave me a key to access the vaults and he told me that I probably need to do some blood test to confirm my identity. Well knowing this, maybe I should put Gringotts on my top list when I visit the Diagon Alley later. If I have enough time of course.

After I finished my business with the headmaster, I said my farewell and exit trough the door. Looking at the time, I still have 15 minutes to spare before my meeting with Tom. Well that was the original plan before I saw a figure standing leaning against the wall in front of the exit door.

"I thought we still have 15 minutes left." I said it loud to Tom, as I walked my way to him.

"Its okay, I just finished my business early. Don't worry"

"Did I make you wait long?"

"No you didn't. come lets get going, you are finished here right?" I nodded my head to confirm him. "Then we can go to diagon alley now. Lets go, shall we?"

* * *

'still impressive as always' eventhough this was not my first time here, I still impressed on how the ally look. We came by the floo from the nearest floo network from Hogwarts. i suddently felt nostalgic and homey at the same time. I noticed small changes here and there from the Diagon alley that I used to, and didn't know if it's because of "becoming a girl thingy" that I felt so emotional. I meant not in a bad way though.

 **"** Do you have any specific need for you to find?" Tom asked me as we walked to the main street area together.

"I need to go to the book store, I want to look for books that can be use for Hogwart references."

"Well you can go to Flourish and Blotts bookstore over there then" he said that while pointed at one particular store with a white paint on the right corner. "I just need to find some potion ingredients, will you be okay on your own for a while? I promised I would not take long." He looked at me apologetically, and you know what? His expression was like a kicked puppy if you want to put it that way.

"Of course Tom don't worry, I will be just in the bookstore when you need to find me okay?" I comforted him a little.

"Perfect, then I will be going now." He then waved and walked away from me, or more like ran away from me? Hahaha. He definitely looked in a rush there.

After he left hurriedly, I went in to the bookstore. I heard the bell rang as I opened the door. The further I walked inside, I can felt the warm atmospheres around the store. I could smell some rustic old book pages that I loved so much. Not many people knew that I just really love to read, even since I was still as Harry Potter. It just gave me some 'escape' depend on how do you call it. I used books to relives me from stress that I got from my relative, friends, wars, and all.

I then looked for a section about ancient runes, It was on the furthest row of the store. I looked around for a little bit and found an interesting book. It was a beautiful black covered book that has a title of ' ancient runes, advance level' on the side. I tried to reach it, I even tip toed but I wasn't tall enough to grab it. Suddenly, I felt my head rest on someone chest as he reached the book from behind my back.

"Here you go.." the stranger/MySavior/ABoyWhoSuddenlyAppeared said as he handed the book back to me.

"Thank you for your help…"

"Potter, Charlus Potter. Don't worry about it, I was just passing and saw a pretty lady in trouble reaching for her book"

I couldn't help but blushed, was this just my luck or Fate just love me so much. I could not believe I just met with my grandfather (or soon to be grandfather?) and what even more crazy, did he just flirt with me?

"Thank you again Mr. Potter and my name is Emily Dawson."

"Oh please do not call me Mr Potter, it sounds like my father. Charlus, you can call me Charlus, and maybe I can call you Emily in return?" he winked at me. What?

"Sure, no problem. Nice to meet you then Charlus." I reached his hand for me to shake but once again, he just flip my hand and kissed my knuckle. Was this part of the culture from this era or something? Before Tom, and now him? dear Merlin, show some mercy.

"So I never see you before, did you go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No, I was homeschooled until recently. I'm going to attend Hogwart this year."

"Well maybe I can give you some tour after the sorting, I'm a prefect for 6th year Gryffindor. What year are you going to enter?"

"I'm going to be in the 6th year I think, and its an honor o have a 6th year gryffindor prefect as my tour guide. How am I supposed to repay your kindness my lord?" I said to him while batting my eyelashes like crazy to tease him.

He put his hand under his chin and pretended to think "How about lend me that book-" he said while pointing at the book in my hand "After you finished with it?"

"Consider it done!" We shook hand and then burst out laughing at the same time.

We chat more for a little bit and then we walked together to the cashier to pay for my book. I paid for my book even though I went trough so much trouble on convincing Charlus for not paying for me. After the payment process done, we exited the store.

"So do you have any plan after this?"

"I was supposed to meet a friend here, we came here together."

"You came here with your boyfriend then?" he asked me with a teasing tone, but noticed he looked at me with unreadable expression on his face.

"No!" I was so surprised and taken back because of his question. Merlin no, Tom was not my boyfriend. "he's not my boyfriend, I just met him awhile a go at hogwart. He said he wanted to go to buy his potion ingredients." I explained.

"He's not your boyfriend then" he murmured softly under his breath, I don't know why but I just saw a spark in his eyes, its like when i said the word his eyes suddenly light up. The strange expression from before just gone. "well while waiting for your friend, do you want to grab some ice crea-"

"Emily!" I heard someone calling my name, it was Tom apparently. "There you are, sorry for making you waiting for me… " He diverted his gaze from me to Charlus who stood beside me.

"Riddle" said Charlus stiffly.

"Potter" Replied Tom stiffly.

"So, I guess you already know each other then?" It was an awkward silence, they just staring at each other like there is no tomorrow. It was so intense that I was expecting them to launch at each other and reaping each other throat anytime soon. Scary indeed.

"Charlus, is that you? We need to go, its almost time for dinner preparation." I heard female voice calling from behind Charlus.

"Yes mother" He look away from Tom's eyes then looked at my direction. "well thank you so much for today, I will see you at the train maybe Emily?"

"Yes sure I will see you then, I had a lot of fun also" I smiled at him.

"Farewell riddle"

"Potter"

After Charlus left with his mother (or it was like my great grandmother maybe?), Tom finally able to snapped from what ever he had going on with Charlus back then.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay Tom. Don't worry, Charlus was just helping me when I was in the store."

"Well if that the case then all right. So, are you done with your shopping?"

"I still need to get some stuff, but I will do it in other day instead." I said. I was not sure that I still had time to go to the Gringotts or not. It was already late noon and I better go back soon.

Okay, do you have time then? do you want to buy an ice cream? I know a pretty decent icecream parlor."

"Well I guess so, I still have some time so spare. After you then"

* * *

We ate our ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I chose rum and raisin flavor, and Tom chose dark chocolate flavor much for my surprise.

"I don't know that you like chocolate"

"Well you don't know many things about me sweetheart." He teased me.

"Hahaha true true" I replied while nodding my head. "It's just different from my expectation you know, I thought you would prefer a strong flavor like.."

"Bloodpops? Do I look like a vampire to you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well if you mention a vampire attribute of superbly inhuman perfect feature, I might be considering it."

"Did you just call me handsome?"

"What? Me?" I played innocent to him.

"Hahaha I'm just teasing you Em." He laugh a bit after he saw my expression. I'm sure he knew that I was just pretending.

"Em?"

"Well its just a short for Emily. Sorry if you don't like it, I can keep calling you Emily then."

"No, its okay. Its just no one ever call me Em before." No one gave me a nickname for my girl name. None that I knew I guess.

"Well I guess I have a nickname for you then" He smirked.

I suddenly remember that I need to go home soon. I look at my pocket watch, ang found out that it was past noon already.

"Wow look at the time, I didn't realize its almost time for dinner already. I need to go now tom, before my mother come and drag me home by herself."

"Sure, I will be going also. Do you want me to accompany you to the nearest floo?"

"Nah its okay, I will be fine. Thank you for today Tom, i will see you on September 1st then?

"Yes I will see you, good bye Em"

"Good bye Tom, oh and Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still believe that I will not be sorted into Slytherin?" I asked.

"Hmm? Why so sudden?"

"No I just want to let you know that some snakes can be more cunning and sly than the others. You will not know what's coming after you, so be prepared."

He seems surprised after I threw a wink at him, but he recovered fast and replace the shocking expression in his face with a cocky smirk

"I will be waiting then."

to be continued.


End file.
